Kiss
by thatACDCchick
Summary: After saving her from thugs, Misaki Yata is thrown together with a girl from his school days. (Based on a Kissing Anon who frequents a Misaki Yata RP blog on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween, again. Usually kids around Misaki Yata's age would be excited walking around town dressed up and talking excitedly about parties. But Misaki was anything but excited. More kids walking around meant more people mistaking him for one of them. One of the brats who went to school and had to obey the law. Like _hell _he needed to obey their laws. Not when he was from Homura. He was rolling slowly down one of the many back alleys when he heard the shouting.

"Leave me alone!" a girl's voice cried.

"Hey, hey, girlie, just show us what's in the box and we won't hurt you," a rough voice taunted.

"Now that much, anyways," another leered.

He looked down to see about three guys cornering a girl with dark brown hair. She was clutching a box in her arms and one of the guys was trying to pry it from her. Once more she shouted for them to leave her alone and kicked her leg out which connected with the groin of the one in the middle.

"You little bitch!" the guy screeched in a soprano tone. "Hold her down!"

The other two grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall.

_Tch, _he scoffed internally. _Not my problem…._

As he made to skate away he heard her scream once again and turned to see them tearing at the front of her shirt. He scowled and hefted his aluminum bat.

_I'm gonna regret this later…._

The first guy didn't know what hit him. One moment he was holding the girl's arm and watching the boss undress her and the next he was on the ground holding a plum-sized lump forming on his skull.

"You fucking bastard!" the guy shouted as he turned to swing but Misaki knocked him out with another swing from the bat.

Flames were licking its gleaming surface, now as he glared at the men and the other one holding the girl let her go as he backed away. Good. They were afraid. They should be.

"Leave the girl alone," he growled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, kid?" the leader demanded.

Misaki grinned maliciously. "If you knew, you wouldn't still be standing here."

"You little bastard!" the leader growled and swung a fist at Misaki which he caught with red flames dancing along his arms.

"I'll say this one more time." He squeezed the guy's fist and let fire creep down over his hand. "Leave her alone."

The guy pulled free, grabbed his comrades and ran away screaming bloody Mary. He laughed at the sight before looking down at the girl who was picking up the contents of her now smashed box and holding the tear in her shirt together. With a sigh, Misaki set the bat aside and crouched down to help her. It turned out that her precious cargo was….

"Cookies? Those assholes were going to…," he couldn't bring himself to say the word. "Over a box of cookies?"

She wiped a tear from her face before answering. "They're for my parents' Halloween party."

Great. Halloween, again. He rolled his eyes and hefted the box. "Where are we taking these?"

She looked up at him incredulously. "Um… the Gōman'Na Taido District," she replied looking away. "And thank you… Yata-san."

"You know me?" he asked.

"I should, we were in the same class all throughout middle school," she said. "You disappeared in high school, though. People say you joined the Red gang. I guess the rumors were true."

"Y-yeah, they're practically my family," he replied. He was still stunned that he had just saved an old classmate.

Her face looked familiar but he couldn't place her name. The more he thought about it, the more he became certain that he was missing something important. And the Gōman'Na Taido District they were heading for… that was significant. It was the richest neighborhoods in the city. He wracked his brains to try and remember people he knew from that hoity toity neighborhood but to no avail.

Finally, they arrived at a tall and wide house with a red tiled roof and shutters. He looked up at the house- no; it was more of a mansion, really. How could he have gone to middle school with someone who lived _here? _The girl was obviously bonkers. At the door he handed her the box and turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Thanks, again, Yata-san," she said softly placing the box on the ground. "You probably don't even remember me, huh?" She smiled at him but he seemed to be very interested in the wind chime above her head. "But I remember you… and I guess that's what matters… so thank you." Then she surprised him by reaching up and planting a soft kiss on his cheek before grabbing the box and rushing into the house.

He stood there stunned and would have stood there for the rest of the night had the shocked cries of the girl's parents yanked him from the state. Anger rushed through him. How dare she just do that out of nowhere? He didn't even know who the fuck she was and she went and _kissed _him! With a low growl, he snatched up his board and stomped back through the front gate. Before he placed his foot on the board and sped off, though, he looked at the name on the plaque. Himitsu. Now he remembered. Otome Himitsu. She really had grown since middle school….

With a scowl and a scoff, Misaki mounted his board and sped off kicking up angry flames in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Hey, hey, Yata-chan. What's got your panties in a twist?" Izumo Kusanagi asked from behind the bar at Homra.

"Don't 'Yata-chan' me!" he snapped before he realized who he was talking to. "S-sorry, Kusanagi-san!"

"Don't let it happen, again, and you'll be fine," the bartender smirked. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not even sure," he admitted taking up a stool at the bar and leaning his head on his arms.

"So it's a girl," Izumo concluded.

"W-what?!" Misaki cried out.

"So I'm right." Izumo held the glass he was polishing up to the light. "Is she cute?"

Misaki looked away with a scowl. How could he be taking this so lightly? Should he tell him what happened? Whether or not she was cute was beside the point. She had _kissed _him. Sure he had saved her, but still! Without another word, he grabbed his skateboard and rushed up to his room leaving Izumo alone to continue his polishing.

"My, my. They grow up so fast," he murmured.

/

The next day he rolled slowly through the alley ways until he came across the one he had saved Otome Himitsu in. When he looked around at the scorch marks left behind on the brick wall, he scowled. What the hell was he doing? There were a million other places he could be but he had come back to that place. Why? Did he hope to see her, again? No… that couldn't be…. With a growl he got back on his board and headed for the alley entrance where he collided with a body and fell back.

"Ouch…," a familiar voice moaned.

He looked up to see her rubbing her head on the ground.

"H-Himitsu-san!" he cried out in shock.

"Ah, Yata-san? So you really do remember me?" She smiled at him and stood to brush herself off. "I'm glad."

"Ah, well, uh… you see…," he stammered unable to find the right words.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. It was then that he noticed that she was shorter than him which was somewhat rare. There must have been something in the water because even a lot of the girls he saw around town were at least half an inch taller than him which pissed him off because they always treated him like a little kid until he got angry and burst into flames. Speaking of anger. He was still mad at Otome for the kiss.

"Look, Himitsu-san… I-," he began but was broken off by her grabbing his hand and examining the scrape there.

"Oh no, you got hurt," she said turning his hand over.

Little shocks ran up his arm as she pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt and wrapped it around the scrape.

"There we go!" she exclaimed with a smile. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I-it's nothing," he muttered.

"So where are you headed?"

"N-nowhere in particular…," he admitted.

"Then walk with me? I'd feel a lot safer if you were with me."

"S-sure… where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to the park," she replied finally dropping his hand and turning to go.

After a moment's hesitation, he picked up his board and fell into step beside her. The day was cool and clear with autumn leaves fluttering in the air from the trees that lined the stone path in the park. They didn't talk as they walked which was more than fine with Misaki who didn't know what they would talk about in the first place. What would he say to her? "Hey, how've you been since middle school?" That sounded horrible even in his head. And there was still the _incident _from yesterday. Why had it happened in the first place?

"Hey, hey, Misaki-kun," she said suddenly from beside him.

He sighed. Why was she talking to him so familiarly, now? "What is it?"

He turned just in time to dodge her lips crashing into his mouth so instead they hit his cheek. She broke away with a laugh and ran away leaving him to stand frozen in shock for the second time in twenty-four hours.

"H-hey! Wait a minute, there!" he shouted and ran after her.

He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Don't go kissing me, like that!" he ordered.

"Then how should I kiss you?" she asked slyly.

"D-don't kiss me at all!" He could feel his face burning and hoped it was just from the run.

"Sorry," she pouted. "Can you let me go now? You're kind of hurting me."

He released her wrist as if it had given him an electric shock.

"I-I think I'll just go, now," he stammered and laid down his skateboard.

"Wait, I'm really sorry… please don't leave, Misak- Yata-san…," she begged.

He grunted at the look in her eyes. He was torn between speeding off and staying.

"F-fine… just promise… no more kissing," he told her flipping the board back up to his hand.

"Okay… I promise… after his one."

Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his. Heat coursed through his body as she pressed against him with her arms around his neck. Then she pulled away and took off, again. The heat ignited into flames as he tossed the board down and took off after her. This time he caught her by tackling her to the ground where they rolled until he hovered over her in the grass with her wrists clenched in his too hot hands.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain. "Please, let me go!"

"No! I told you not to kiss me!" he growled.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?"

"I don't care what you are! Don't kiss me!"

"I-if I apologize, will you let me go?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Depends…. You gonna do that shit again?" he inquired tightening his grip on her wrists.

She paused a moment and thought. "N-no… I promise I won't."

He let her go and stood to retrieve his board from the sidewalk. There was a scuff on the nose, but otherwise it seemed fine. He turned to see her brushing her skirt off with her head down low.

"Please… please forgive me, Misaki-sama," she said with tears in her voice. She turned to limp away.

"Hey, don't cry or anything," he rolled his eyes. "I didn't hit you or anything."

"I hurt my knee," she replied sitting on a bench and digging through her bag.

It was true. He saw the trickle of blood welling up on her knee.

_Well shit._

"Meanie," she mumbled as she placed the band aid on her knee.

Misaki scoffed. "Crying over a scraped knee?" He couldn't really fathom it having never cried from the multitude of scrapes and cuts he received from skateboarding. Not that he wiped out much, anyways. "And hey, I never said I wasn't mean."

She looked up at him with hard eyes. "There's a difference between being mean and being a meanie."

"Oh?" This was interesting. "And what would that be?"

"I… there just is!" she retorted lamely as she stood and stormed away. Then she stopped halfway down the path and turned. "Do you still like ramen?"

"Huh?"

"Ramen!" she repeated walking a little closer. "You know? Noodles in broth with various toppings? You used to like it a lot in middle school."

_How does she remember this shit? _"What of it?"

"My treat… as an apology."

He paused for a moment and scowled at the girl.

"I promise no kisses," she smiled nervously. Misaki's stomach answered for him by growling loudly in the autumn air causing Otome to smile even wider. "I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"So what can I call you since Misaki-sama is such a mouthful?" Otome asked as they walked towards her place.

"You can just call me Misaki-sama. I like that," he mumbled.

"Hmmmm… how about… Mi-chan?" she asked with a smile.

"No. I fucking hate that name," he growled.

"But Mi-chan's such a cute nickname," she murmured.

"_Don't _call me Mi-chan!" he demanded angrily with fire beginning to ignite.

"Fine, fine, I got it! Don't go setting yourself on fire," she laughed. "Is Misaki-_kun_ alright with you?"

"I guess so…."

"Then it's settled! I'll see you later, Misaki-kun!" she called running off in the direction of her house.

"Hey! Wait!"

But she was already gone. He kicked at a pebble on the ground and set down his board. What the fuck was up with that girl? And why the fuck couldn't he just stay away? With his board on his shoulders, he walked in the opposite direction. As he walked, he let his mind wander back to his middle school years. When he had actually gone to school. He still made as much trouble as he did back then (well, maybe a little bit more than back then, admittedly) so it's hard to believe there's actually someone who likes him from those days.

He vaguely recalled a girl. The smallest girl in class. Everyone use to tease her and pull on her pigtails telling her to go back to preschool. They had picked on him, too, but he fought back. The girl, though, she was always too scared to fight back. He remembered one time when they were picking on her by holding her pencil case above her head trying to get her to jump and reach it. Misaki had stormed over and stomped on the guy's foot making him drop the pencil case. The girl… it _was _Otome. He remembered her coming to the infirmary where he sat holding a pack of ice to a welt on his cheek while the principal talked to his mother.

"U-um…," she had mumbled nervously.

"What is it?" he huffed.

With red in her face, she bowed. "Th-thank you very much for helping me, Misaki-san!"

"Yeah, well… it was nothing," he replied.

"But you were so cool!" she exclaimed clenching her fists. "The way you beat them up even though they're bigger than you… than us I mean…."

"Well…," he sniffed. "I dunno if I'll be around much longer to save you from those guys."

From the sound of things, he was probably getting suspended… maybe even expelled.

Otome's face fell slightly. "I'll be fine… I promise."

"Huh?"

Suddenly she rushed forward and kissed him. "After all… you've given me the courage to fight back. Thank you…."

The ice pack fell away from his face which wore a mask of shock. Otome backed away blushing furiously and turned to leave.

"Even if you leave… I won't forget you, Misaki Yata. After all… I love you."

/

"Hey! You!" Misaki growled at Otome as he caught her walking down the sidewalk with her nose in a book.

She cried out in surprise and dropped her book. "Mi-chan! You scared me!"

He scowled and gripped his bat tightly. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot!" she laughed. "What's up?"

"You've been kissing me since we were kids," he stated unable to think of anything else.

"Oh… so you remembered huh?" she chuckled and grinned. "I meant it. I never forgot you."

"You said something else, back then, too," he grumbled.

"What would that be?" she questioned with feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what it is!"

"I'm afraid I don't, Mi-chan."

"Stop that!" He held the bat up to her chest and allowed flames to dance along the shaft.

"Alright, already, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I'll refrain from calling you 'Mi-chan.'" She turned and began walking away. "At least to your face," she added with a smirk.

"What was that?" he inquired with a vein pulsing in his temple.

"Nothing, nothing," she sang backing away slowly.

"You better watch it," he spat spinning the bat on his shoulder.

She giggled at him. "Don't worry, I made a promise after all," she reassured him. "Even if it's hard to keep with all these cute faces you're making at me."

"I'm not making any cute faces!" he started.

"Yes you are!" she smiled pinching his cheek before she caught herself and backed away with a blush. "Sorry about that."

"You better be," he snarled at her through gritted teeth.

"B-b-but it's true!" she stammered. "About you being cute. You're probably sick of hearing it, but it's true." She shuffled her foot on the ground and refused to meet his eyes. "But that's beside the point! I want to give you this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a little, orange and black cellophane bag. "It's candy I made for my class. I had an extra one.

Still unable to see how she found him "cute" he took the bag and looked at the contents. It was full to the brim with chocolates shaped like stars, witches' hats and bats.

He blinked at her. "Eh… thanks…."

She turned and began walking away slowly. "Well... I guess... I'll be seeing you around..." Her voice was tentative as if she didn't want to leave but could tell she would only make him angry if she stuck around. "Don't eat all that at once. I don't want you to get sick...," she added.

He watched her walk away. "Er… yeah… see you around?" he said with a raised brow.

What had just happened? With a shrug, he slipped the bag into his pocket and dropped his skateboard to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her freeze then turn around and rush back with her face red to the roots of her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I have to!" she cried out before throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on the mouth.

He froze as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt a shiver as it wrapped around his own tongue. Her mouth tasted sweet like red licorice which he never liked before but now….

She broke away leaving his face burning so hot he was sure he was on fire for real. With tears in her eyes, she ran off screaming that she was sorry. For another moment, he stared after her until his brain caught up with the rest of his body and a vein pulsed in his temple.

"Get back here, you god damn bastard!" he roared racing after her.

He watched her duck into an alley and rounded the corner just in time to see the lid of a dumpster slam shut. Gripping the bat tightly in his hand, he flipped the board into his hand and stomped over to the dumpster.

He could hear her voice mumbling inside. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now he's never gonna talk to me, again," she was saying.

_Damn straight, _he thought to himself as he lifted the bat smacked it against the side of the dumpster.

"I know you're in there," he growled.

A startled cry met his ears. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"Come out of there and we'll see what happens, yeah?!" he shouted hitting the side of the dumpster, again.

Slowly, the lid lifted to the still red but still terrified face of Otome. "Please forgive me?"

"Tch," he scoffed throwing the lid back all the way. He lifted the bat and tapped it gently against her head. "Don't fuckin' do that shit, okay?"

She nodded her head earnestly and climbed out of the dumpster to brush herself off and bow just like she did when they were in middle school.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

With another scoff, he placed the bat under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Don't do it, again, or I swear to God, I will not hold back."

With a pout and pink still tinting her cheeks, she nodded again.

"As cute as you are, you can be pretty scary, you know," she mumbled. Then she smiled. "But I guess that's why I like you."

His eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Watch it. You're on damn thin ice, you know."

"I know, I know," she murmured and made for the alley entrance. "Good night, Misaki-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Hey, Misaki-kun," Otome said looking out over the water from the bridge they were on.

"Yeah?"

"Do you honestly hate it when I kiss you?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Fuckin' right, I do!" he said folding his arms behind his head and leaning against the rail. "I don't want _anyone _to kiss me! Not unless I agree to it."

"So it doesn't… feel good?" she pressed after a pause.

"Not… really," he replied feeling his face burn. What's with all this all of the sudden? For once they were enjoying themselves without any Kissing Incidents to mar the fun. "I mean, does it usually feel good when someone randomly fuckin' kisses you?"

"What would I have to do…," she mumbled, "to make it feel good?"

Misaki grimaced and tilted his head to one side. "Nothing. I'm not interested in a damn relationship. Why don't you get that?" he spat.

Otome clenched her fists and glared at him. "Who said anything about a relationship, dumbass?"

Misaki scoffed and hopped on his board. "I'm done here."

"Don't you walk away from me, fucker!" she shrieked. "Or skate, for that matter!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled out his bat standing stock still. "What was that?"

"You heard me," she snarled desperately trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Your little bat doesn't scare me."

Slowly he turned towards her. "You sure?" He grinned with flames consuming the bat. This was probably the angriest he had felt around her.

She had promised him all those years ago to fight back. To start standing up for herself. Well, now she had to stand up to him.

"Y-yes," she stammered as she crossed her arms to hide the shaking in her hands. "You're very hard to talk to, you know. That's why I try extra hard to get your damn attention. Even if it means kissing you." Her face fell. "But… but that's wrong. I realize that, now." She looked up at the glare he was giving her. "Just… just stop being so scary!"

He took a step towards her with a scowl. "If you would stop being so infuriating, I wouldn't be acting so 'scary.'"

"You're so damn _annoying!_" he snapped.

"So you… you hate me…," she breathed.

"No," he said quickly. "It's just annoying."

Tears spilled down her face. "So it's annoying when I try to support you and show affection."

"You're annoying because you keep getting too close and it's confusing!" he burst.

Otome looked taken aback. Without another word, she walked by him as he stood panting angrily. He didn't turn and watch her leave. Instead he simply rolled away slowly in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Hey, hey, Yata-san," Saburouta Bandou said ruffling the boy's hair as he sat at the bar hatless. "Word is you broke up with your girlfriend. Must be pretty hard."

"She wasn't my girlfriend," he slurred angrily.

"Right, right," Bandou nodded not really listening. "But hey, who needs her, anyway?"

"You're right," Misaki mumbled.

But something felt off. Was it because she was one of the only people to have actually been nice to him outside of Homura?

"If you're interested, Kamamoto-san, knows a few girls. Might help take your mind off things," Bandou suggested. "Help you move on."

"I don't want to," he slurred standing and grabbing his board before staggering out of the bar.

Bitter cold air hit his face and made his head swim. That fourth drink was definitely a bad idea. He slumped through the streets trying to ignore the cheerful voices around him. What day was it, anyways? Had Halloween happened already or was it still right around the corner? With a groan, he dug through his pockets at a vending machine that advertised coffee. He needed to sober up. As he was watching the little cup travel behind the Plexiglas being filled and heated and stirred, he continued to think.

Before meeting Otome, he never needed anyone who wasn't part of the gang. At all. Especially after being kicked out of his house by his own mother. He scowled as he remembered her words telling him to never come back as long as he wore that horrid tattoo on his shoulder. Without realizing it, he reached up and rubbed the tattoo. Anyone who bore it was part of the family. No. They were closer than family. Mikoto-san had told him that.

Family left you. Abandoned you. Spurned you. But Homura was there no matter what. Burning through their enemies. One person's enemy was the whole gang's enemy. Did that apply to friends? _Could _it apply to friends? With a sigh he retrieved the steaming cup from the receptacle and raised it to his lips.

"Look at what we have here boys!" a voice sneered.

Where had he heard it before?

A hand yanked at his collar causing him to drop the coffee.

"Bastard! I just paid for that!" Misaki cursed swinging wildly.

The guy sneered and caught his fist in a gloved hand. _Big mistake. _Misaki let red fire engulf his hand and waited for the asshole to start screaming and writhing in pain.

"What the-?"

"Fireproof, kid," the man sneered. "We went and got some upgrades while we waited for you."

Misaki turned and saw the other two donning clothes made of similar material that shined slightly in the neon lights.

_Fuck._

What happened next was still somewhat vague to Misaki. He heard Otome screaming his name and felt the first guy's grip loosen on his collar and hand. The next thing he knew, she was swinging wildly at them with an aluminum bat. _His _aluminum bat. Where the fuck-?

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the guys getting behind her and grabbing her arms so that the bat dropped to the cement with a loud _clang. _

"When are you bastards gonna learn to keep your hands off her?!" he snarled as he picked up a trashcan and brought it down over the thug's head. He flipped his board up into one hand and grabbed one of Otome's hands with the other. "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

As they ran, she stooped and picked up the bat. It took a good ten minutes before they finally lost them and afterwards, they ducked under a bridge to stop and catch their breaths.

"You're… absolutely… insane," he panted placing his hands on his knees.

She didn't reply, though. Instead Otome simply leaned against one of the bridge supports and stared off into the distance. After his breathing slowed he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she replied numbly. "See you around."

"Oi, wait a minute, Otome!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist refusing to let go when she jerked around in his grasp.

"Don't talk to me so familiarly, Yata-san," she said quietly.

"Please," he begged. "I-I don't hate you. I don't think you're annoying."

"Liar," she retorted.

"No, it's true! I just… I never really had any friends outside of Homura. Especially friends like you," he mumbled lamely. "You said you loved me once. When we were kids. Is it still true?"

Otome turned away with a painful gasp. "Just please let me go. I won't bother you anymore," she begged.

"You're not bothering me," he murmured pulling her closer. "You just saved my ass from those fuckers. I owe you one."

"I was… I was stupid for saying those things… for doing those things…," she sobbed. "It was wrong of me. I promise for real, this time. I'll never bother you, again."

Misaki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I told you that you're not bothering me, stupid." He turned her around to face him. "Now, come here."

The kiss was soft and unsure. It was the first time he had initiated a kiss before and he wasn't sure what to do, exactly. Otome, however, didn't seem to mind and instead wrapped her shaking arms around his torso to kiss him back. Heat began to engulf him but Misaki tapped it down not wanting to hurt her. When she finally pulled away, her face was red.

"No relationship?" she questioned.

"No relationship," he confirmed but then added, "For now."

Otome smiled and laughed. "Alright… but if you start threatening me with your bat, I get to do this." She reached up and ran her tongue up his burning cheek then dashed off.

When Misaki had recovered, he actually let out a small smile despite the throbbing in his temple. Then he mounted his board and grabbed his bat before giving chase.

"Get back here, you little bastard!" he bellowed as she ran ahead of him.

**（〜****^∇^) 〜 ****-THANKS FOR READING-〜****(^∇^〜）**


End file.
